Newly Reborn
by Lovebirds101
Summary: Bella has gone through a lot lately. First her parents die, then her aunt commits suicide, she has to take care of her little sister on her own. What else can go wrong? Suck at summaries so please review and help me out. This is my FIRST fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight, wish I did. This is my first fanfiction so so bear with me please and thank you!

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

It was a cold, dark, winter night. I was on my way home(more like hell). I live with my little sister Bree and my good for nothing aunt. My parents died in a car accident 3 years ago and my aunt was the closest family member we had left. She doesn't really care for us since she just sits around and mourn for the lost of our uncle 2 years ago. He was murder when my aunt was out shopping for groceries, until she went home and found her love face down in a pool of blood. Ever since then she has yet to move or even make a sound. I mean sure she moves you know to get food and all but its like she's in another world. So its my job to take care for Bree. Well at least we have a home and clothing to get us by. When I got home i saw lights from my house more like police lights. I ran to go see what was going on as police men told me to stand back.

"I LIVE HERE!"I yelled as the police men pushed me back. "Let me through!" I yelled again. I thought something happened to Bree. Maybe she got kidnapped or...I don't want to think about anything worst. Then I saw Bree with a police man with a blue blanket around her small body. She had red eyes with tears coming out of them. I ran to them.

"Bree, thank God you're alright!" I said to her, thankful to see she was fine. She looked at me with her deep brown eyes and said in a quiet voice. " Bells auntie is dead." I looked at her with shock in my eyes and looked up to the officer as he looked at me with sad eyes. "Its true Miss Swan." He pulled me away from Bree to talk in private. "Miss Swan your aunt committed suicide in her bedroom. She overdose on sleeping pills. I'm sorry for your lose." I couldn't believe what he was saying. Sure I didn't like my aunt but deep inside I was happy that she is happy and free in heaven with Uncle Tom."Since you're 18 you could now take Bree and be her guardian." That was 2 months ago. Bree and I are barely holding on. I dropped out of school to take care of Bree and to find a job to keep up paying for the house. We later sold the house and got a small 2 bedroom apartment downtown of seattle. I send Bree off to school then I heard a knock on the door, it was the landlord. Great. "Can I help you, sir?" I asked him. "Yes, Miss Swan your rent is due." "I know but I just don't have the money now." "Miss, either you give me the money or pack up and leave!" He said in a stern voice. "Okay I'll see what i could do okay." "Have the money by 9 and no later."he said leaving me to go back to his office. How in the world do I get 210 dollars by 9 when I get my pay next week! Then I remembered I still have a few hundred dollars in my bank account. I grabbed my coat and went out. As I walked I've heard yelling from a nearby ally. I know this was trouble, but it was the only way to the bank. So I did the most stupidest thing ever...I walked passed the ally. I tried to walk pass then quietly but clumsy as I was tripped on my own feet and fell down hard. They stopped their arguing and turned to face my direction. Oh shit. I quickly got up and walked faster. One of the guys yelled "Hey where do you think you're going pretty lady!?" I didn't answer and began to run. I heard them catching on to me and grabbed me. They led me back to the ally where no one was in sight. "Why did you run away from us." One man said with a smirk. "Yeah don't you like us?" Another one said trying to put his hands on me. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled kicking my legs and trying to get myself free from their clutches. "Come on baby, don't be like that." A man with tattoos all over his arms. I couldn't give up i have to fight harder! I have to be there to protect Bree and care for her! Then I felt stinging on my left check. They just hit me. But that didn't stop me. I kept on fight and they got more frustrated. "STOP MOVING YOU BITCH!" I felt them kick me in my stomach and picking me up just to punch my face. I tasted blood in my mouth and felling as if I was fading into darkness. I couldn't take it. I gave up. I've failed. At last darkness won over me. A few moments later i could barely hear screams of horror and people running. I thought they saw me and came running to save me but when I opened my eyes all I saw were red ones staring right at me. Then a painful feeling on my neck. I screamed as loud as I could so people could hear and come help me, but it wasn't enough. No one came and I was praying on dying soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own twilight nor Garrett :(

* * *

I felt fire. Everywhere. In my body, my surroundings. For a minute there I almost believed that I was on fire. I was in hell. I couldn't stop thinking about Bree. What was going to happen to her. Who will take care of her. She is my everything now. I can't lose her, she can't lose me. My breathing was slowly coming to a stop. Oh God please don't take me yet. I will change. Please don't take me away from Bree. PLEASE! My heart stopped. I couldn't hear it beating anymore. I heard counting. ..9.10. What was going on? I tried to open my eyes. Slowly my eyes opened. I could see. I'm still alive, but why can't I feel my heart beating? OMG! I'M A ZOMBIE!? Get it together Bella. I looked around my surroundings. I could hear a clock from behind the door of the room I was in. I hear footsteps from the other side. The doorknob moved and the door opened.

"Glad to see you're finally awake."It sounded like a man's voice. I turned around and saw a brown headed man. Who was pale, like albino pale. He was may I say VERY GOOD LOOKING. His eyes were a different, unusual, and horrid color. His eyes were bloody red.  
"Who are you? Where am I? Omg are you a rapist!" I said as I throw the pillow I was laying on at him. He caught it before it could hit his face. "What? No, I'm not a rapist so calm down!" He said. "Then who are you and why and I here?!"I said trying to sound calm but eternity failed. "You are at my home and you're here because you my lady are a vampire." Once he said that I did what I would do in crazy situations. I panicked. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MISTER! ARE YOU CRAZY!" I yelled." Let me go so I could go pick up my sister from school." I demanded. "Listen to me, my name is Garrett and you ARE a VAMPIRE." He said slowly as if I'm a freaking mongoloid. "You mean you're telling to truth?" I said looking at him uncertainly. "Yes, look in the mirror." I walked slowly to the mirror on the other side of the room. Once there I saw myself for the first time since I woke up. To my horror I too had the red bloody eyes that haunt me. I was beautiful. I turned to Garrett and said "What did you do to me? Why?" "I saved you from those men who were almost beating you to your death. Once I got rid of them I saw you closely and knew you were special."I looked at him with complete silence then said "Thank you for saving me, but I have to see my sister." I walked passed him and he grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him. "What?" I said. I mean I did say thank you for saving me so why can't he let me go? "You can't go yet." "And why not!" I said sternly.  
"Because you need to feed." "What do you mean feed. I don't feel hungry." And that's when I realized that my throat suddenly burned. I grabbed my neck and Garrett smiled and said "that's what I mean by feed. Come on lets go hunt." He said grabbing my wrist and leading me to the front door. I forced my arm away. "I'm not drinking human blood!" I yelled.  
"If you don't then your throat will burn even more." He said trying convince me to go hunt with him. "NO!" I yelled and ran passed him, but I didn't just ran I was like running super fast. I stopped running to breath. Man I literally took my own breath way. Garrett was next to me in an instance. "Oh yeah and you could run really fast now." God what a smart ass."Come on um whats your name again?" He asked. "My name is Bella. Bella Swan."  
"Great very nice to meet you Bella, so what do you say about that hunting trip?" I looked up to him and said "Whatever I just want to get rid of this burning in my throat and see my sister." I said following him into town. "About that, I don't think you could control yourself around people yet since you are a newborn." He said not looking into my eyes. I stopped on my tracks. "What do you mean not being able to control myself? What am I some kind of monster!?" I said angrily. "Well you are. I mean you are immortal and you do drink blood, but as a newborn you are more likely to lose control." He said. "Well then how do I "control myself" then." I asked. "It takes lots of practice."  
"Well I want to learn." I demanded. "Lets just focus on hunting." And off we went to get my first meal as a vampire. I got to admit drinking human blood was REALLY good, but I feel like it just wasn't right for me to drink from humans."So are there any rules to this vampire thing?" I asked as me and Garrett went home after hunting. "Yes. The Voltori makes rules for us to follow so humans won't get suspicious." He said. "Who are The Voltori?" I asked. "They are these selfish group of vampires who rule vampires like us. They live up in Italy. You think I'm a monster you should meet them." Garrett said while laughing. Maybe I should meet them just to see if they are as bad as Garrett says they are.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own Twilight so on with the story!

It has been 3 days since I've seen Bree. Garrett has been teaching me the rules that all vampire must follow, like not to show themselves in the sunlight in a public area. If so, The Voltori have to step in and kill you off so you won't do it again. I really don't get scared easily, but by Garrett telling me about them will seriously give me nightmares if I had a chance to sleep again. It was 10 at night. Garrett went out to go hunt again. I stared out the window into to bright city lights as I wonder what Bree was doing now. Is she safe? Is she with someone that can care for her? I really hope she's not with that crazy cat lady next door to our apartment. I have to see her, just in case shes safe. I opened the door and ran to where I once lived. There was a big tree with a tire swing tied on to the branch right outside our window and I remembered that me and Bree used to ride on it during the past summer. I pushed that memory aside to started climbing onto the tree and looked through the window. You have no idea how stalkerish I feel, you know trying to look in my own home. Anyways, inside was dark until I saw the front door open. An older lady who looked around in her mid-thirties walked in with a small child with long, wavy, brown hair that reminded me of Bree.  
"I'm sorry you have to live your home, but we'll find you another home where you'll be safe and sound. Okay honey?" The woman said. She looked down at the unknown girl and smiled a small smile. The little girl had tears in her eyes.  
"I just want my sister back. Please, all I want is my sister. She is the only thing I have left." She said through her tears. The older woman looked at her with such sadness and pity in her eyes and kneeled down and hugged her gently.  
"Bree, we have looked everywhere for Bella, but if you think that she is alive and well we will look for her harder, okay sweetie?" She said with a soothing voice trying to calm Bree down. I knew they won't find me. I wish Garrett wouldn't have changed me into who I am now, but if he didn't I wouldn't have been able to see Bree again. To see her go to another home with a loving family.  
"Okay, Mrs. Weber." Bree said, looking at Mrs. Weber with such hope in her eyes.  
"Good, now go pack up and lets go meet the family you will now be living with." Mrs. Weber said then Bree let go of her hand and went off to her room to get the rest of her belongings. I smiled. I'm glad to see Bree go to a family. A better family.  
"Goodbye, Bree. I will miss you. Be happy, okay. I love you my baby sister." I said crying quietly as I got down from the tree and went back to Garrett's house. As I got back I heard a sound from the far right corner. I groaned and turned around to face Garrett.  
"Where have you been." He said with a calm and sterner voice.  
"I went to go see Bree. And no I didn't lose control okay so you could relax now." I said in an annoying tone. He got up from his chair and walked to me and looked me in the eye.  
"And if you did lose control. You could have done something you will regret! YOU ARE STILL A NEWBORN!" He yelled. I looked at him with anger.  
"WELL I DIDN'T! AND STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A CHILD! I'M 18 DARN IT, NOW LEAVE ME BE!" I yelled at him. This was the very first time we had a fight this big. I mean we did argue but we never yelled at each other.  
"Fine. If you think you can control yourself and live without me to help, then go. GO LIVE YOUR EIGHT-TEEN YEAR OLD LIFE! LETS SEE IF YOU COULD ON THIS WORLD. ALONE." He yelled. As if thats going to get me to apologize to him. I'm not going down that easy.  
"FINE!" I went to my room and packed my few clothes I still have left into my bag and grabbed my coat. I put it on as I opened the door and walked out into the cold winter snow. I hear a "Good luck out there, kid." Then a door close shut. I looked back and realized this is the beginning of my new life. I don't know where I would go, but knowing that Bree is safe and happy, my mind will be at peace. And off I went.

She will meet Edward later into the story so don't worry. I know its short, but Review and help me out! Love y'all! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own twilight. And I want to twilightgirls2001 for literally making my day!:) oh and I'll try making this chapter longer. okay so on with the story!

* * *

I'm not sure where I am. All I see is snow. EVERYWHERE. I'm starting to hate snow now, i mean come on it was like I was at Narnia or something. I'm still thinking about the Voltori. Could they really kill off their own kind? Thats really messed up. I don't know why, but something is telling that I will be meeting them at any time soon. I'm so not looking forward to that. I looked up at the sky, it was almost morning. This vampire speed is really coming in handy with all this traveling and stuff. I have to find a town. I can't go on like this, I have to know where I am. Maybe I should keep a diary or something, you know what I should gotten, a map back in Seattle. Man, I could be dumb sometimes. I guess all that yelling at Garrett kept me only focusing on winning the argument with him then finding supplies for the road. I decided to go to Vancouver for a while and try to find some place to live.  
(Time passes cuz I don't know what else to write.)  
I finally got to Vancouver. I went to a nearby park to sit down on a bench so I could look at my stuff I manage to get. Then I notice something.  
"What the..." I looked into my bag and found a note with money at the bottom. It said  
Dear Bella,  
The Voltori found out how special you are and what you to join their coven. Don't let them persuade you. They are nothing but trouble. You have a power that you yet to discover. Once you do, you have to learn on your own to control and use it to your advantage. I'm sending you off to run away from here, go somewhere far away. DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU. You will regret it, like I did. Be safe.  
Garrett  
My God, so Garrett did this for a reason. No wonder he let me win. Ah whatever I have to find someplace to stay at. I looked around like a freaking mongoloid for a place that people started to look at me with strange glances and whistler at each other saying,"That poor girl" and "Stay away she may be a psycho!" Great my first day here and people already got the wrong impression of me -_-. Controlling my head movements I saw a motel about 2 miles from here. I got my stuff and went to the direction to where my new home will be at. After I got my motel room, I dropped my stuff and flop onto the bed as if I was tired.  
"My God!" I said. Why couldn't I be a normal vampire with normal powers! Yeah, just my luck. I guess I'll read a book while I'm waiting for night fall.  
(Time pass yay!)  
Finally night fall. I got up and put the book I was reading down near a coffee table. I was SO glad I have to hunt cause reading that book again will kill me. Especially reading it 100 times. Oh yeah a new thing I found out about vampires, THEY READ FAST. Note to self. I grabbed my coat and went outside for a new days hunt. I went to a bar downtown to see if there are any drinkers for me to kill.(God I hate myself for killing people) Mostly drunk men are a little down on there luck and we as in vampires are there to get rid of there misery at least thats what Garrett says. I waited in a dark ally for my prey to come. I saw a man being thrown out by a bunch on men from the bar. Probably the people who run the business.  
"Whatever! I'm find my way to another bar! A BETTER ONE!" The drunk man slur.  
"Man, go home you're drunk as hell." Said a man probably the manager.  
They closed the door and the man slunk down on the brick wall, his hands on his head. I walked over to him. I guess he still hadn't notice me. Deep down I feel really sorry for this man. I guess a part of me still is human.  
"Are okay, sir?" I said in a calm voice making sure I didn't frighted him. He looked up at me with sad eyes.  
"No, do I look okay!" He yelled. Well the least he could do is be rude. I gave him an ugly look.  
"Look I'm sorry lady. I'm fine." He said and got up. He was very tall. He had blue eyes with dark curls. He looked very build, he kinda scares me with his size.  
"I'm Emmett McCarthy, and thanks for asking if I'm okay." He said smiling at me with a goofy grin that made me smile back.  
"Sure, no problem." I said as he waved at me a goodbye.  
"Oh and bye the way." He said making me turn to face him.  
"What's your name?" I smiled and answered "Bella." And ran off in human speed. I have a feeling we may meet again. Its weird that I keep getting feelings. Ha maybe my power is to know when something good or bad is going to happen. I got to admit that is a pretty cool power. I guess I shall see later on. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice that will haunt me forever.

"Found you."

Oh dear!

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger \(^.^)/ review


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own twilight blah blah blah ok lets go!

* * *

Shock. That was the word I was feeling. Well and also fear, but whatever. I was to afraid to even turn around. I didn't recognizes the low, deep voice. Then I heard another.  
"Hello Bella, we have been watching you for a while now. Why don't you turn around and face us." He said. Us. There was two of them. I slowly turned around and saw two dark figures. Both were very big, but the man on the left looked more bigger then the other. For a second I thought Emmett followed me, but then again he was drunk so I seriously doubt that.  
"Who are you?" I said afraid on how my tone of voice will come out weak. "What do you want from me? Why can't you leave me alone?!"  
They laughed at me leaving me even more frighten then I was before.  
"Please don't hurt me." I cannot believe I was begging them to keep me alive. What in the world is wrong with me!  
"Well to answer your first question, my name is Demetri and this is Felix." Demetri said. "We are from The Volturi and out leader ,Aro, wants you to join him in Italy just to see if you are as special as he thinks." Felix said with a smirk that I want to slap so hard off his face.  
"Well good luck with that, but I'm not leaving with you." I said sternly. Lets see them get me now. If they try to force me to go with them I'll show the my Kung fu...okay I don't know kung fu but I'll kick them until they let me go so I could escape. So Ha.  
"If you don't come with us, then we'll kill your dear old friend." Felix said with his stupid smirk.  
"What friend?" Please don't say what I think they're about to say.  
"Garrett." Demetri said narrowing his eyes at me to make him look even more scary.  
"What! No, please don't hurt him!" I yelled. They can't hurt him. He did nothing wrong its me they want not him.  
"Then come with us dear Bella." I hated how Felix said my name. Makes me hate him even more.  
"Fine but as long as you don't hurt him!" They looked at me and laughed.  
"Sure princess." God I hate Felix. They took hold of me and we run to the nearest airport. I thought about by the way they were dressed how could people not look at them funny or strangely. Then I found out they had a private airplane. Great just my luck. It seem like forever on that plane until we finally landed in Italy. I couldn't help but look out the window and see the beautiful scenery.  
"Lets go now princess. Your palace awaits." Felix said. I think he knows how much I hate him and he's just teasing me just to get me annoyed. I really hope you know how I feel right now. They grabbed me and lead me to the door to get out. There we had their driver drive us to Volterra to finally met their leader. The Aro. The vampire Garrett told me so much about. To be honest I was excited to see him. I bet Garrett was just making up stories about him so I could behave and stuff.  
"So tell me fellows, how is Aro really like?" I asked. They looked at each other and smiled at me very creepily.  
"You'll soon find out, princess." Well I guess getting to know Aro from them is out of the question. The car ride was really awkward until we came to a stop. Finally get me away from this awkwardness. They lead me up the steeps up the clock tower. Once we entered I surprisingly saw humans here. Tourist.  
"Why are people in here." I asked. They didn't answer and kept on walking toward the huge door that had Aro and the other leaders. I saw a blond girl. She looked about 12 years old. And she looked just as scary as Felix and Demetri.  
"Open the doors Jane." Demetri demanded. So her name was Jane. She nodded quickly and opened the door with a great big push. As we entered the room was so beautiful. It looked so vintage with the thrones on front. It was just amazing! Okay okay focus Bella.  
"Ah, sweet Bella. At least you finally come. You are a very hard person to track down." Aro said while smiling at me. He couldn't be that bad. He looks like a nice guy, well a creepy looking one but you know what I mean.  
"Yeah so I heard." I said still trying to take in the scenery. And I looked at Aro more closely. He had the reddest eyes I've ever seen with long black hair. He looked about middle age but I'm not to sure. H wore the same think Felix and Demetri were wearing. A long black coat with hoods that were red on the inside.  
"So Bella what do you say on joining us here. You will be an extraordinary new member of the coven." Aro looked at me with demand and need in his eyes. I looked at Felix then back to Aro.  
"I will only join if you don't hurt Garrett." I said to Aro looking at him straight in the eye.  
"As you wish." Aro said then looked at Demetri and Felix and nodded at them.  
"Jane will you please lead Bella to her new room?" Jane looked at Aro and to me and said "Yes master." She stepped down from where the thrones were.  
"Come with me." As I followed Jane I looked back and saw Aro waving at me like a real creeper as the doors close shut. I looked forward and continue following Jane.  
"Here we are. Oh and you have a roommate, just so you know. She'll be here later. So get settled in."  
"Thanks." I said. She nodded and walked back down back to the throne room. I looked around my new room. I'm guessing this will be where I'll be living for a while.  
"Hello." I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw a beautiful blond girl. She looked so much like a model our of a fashion show.  
"Hi, my name is Bella. I'll be your new roommate." I said giving her a kind smile. She smiled back and said "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Rosalie but you could call me Rose.

* * *

Yay she meet Rosalie! Since its summer I have a lot of free time. Soooooo more writing for me!


End file.
